fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
PEACE
P.E.A.C.E, or People Effectively Assaulting Countries Everywhere '(ピープル こうかてき きゅうしゅう ばんこく くまなく, ''Piipuru Koukateki Kyuushuu Bankoku Kumanaku) is a secret organization. It currently is operating throughut the entirety of Isle of Nome, and its goal is to recreate the world through mass genocide and reconstruction. Their current location of their HQ is unknown; however, they have a front called PEACE, which is a company that produces and enhances magics, as well as invent different transportation and gadgets. History When the Isle of Nome was first discovered, one of the first explorers, an ex-priest and inventing mage, came up with the philosophy that a god or deity of some sort had gifted them with the island's existence. Convinced that the island itself is a message from this deity, he left into the unexplored area now known as No Man's Land and was never seen from by anyone... or so it was assumed. In actuality, the explorer, now renamed '''The Sworn Son, created an organization and recruited people of all occupations and races to assist him and the preservation of the "purity" of the island through protecting it from outside threats. At some point, he deemed one of his strongest worthy of the new title of Messiah, or protector; however, the Messiah did not share the same belief as him and eventually assassinated The Sworn Son. Now in a position of high power and leading the P.E.A.C.E movement, he reshaped its goal into a mass genocide and reconstruction of society for a new world order, and molded the organization as it is today. They also have a front called PEACE, which not only sells their experiments, but also is their main funding for their projects. It is unknown as how Messiah has been able to live for a period of over 200 years. The entire organization has agents and spies all through out the island, even in the Royal Council of Nome. Location While its location is unknown, P.E.A.C.E. has a main Headquarters located somewhere in No Man's Land, and is said to be contained behind a door within a cave, with long and winding rooms and areas within tunnels. These were once a catacomb, which was reconstructed by Messiah. Resources Magics Like many different organizations in the Earth-Land, PEACE has amassed collosal amounts of data from other countries throughout Earthland about its geography, magics that were currently existing, and organziations that are hidden in the shadows. All of this information is hidden within their database library hidden deep within the island; only the Messiah is aware of it's location. Magics of The Organization Created *'Bounce Magic' **a Magic involving the use of magic to launch the user a great distance and "bounce" off of surfaces. This was introduced through the organization's company front, PEACE, and is now mainly used by the mages of Isle of Nome; although this magic has been seen in use by other mages of Earthland. *'Slip 'n Slide' **a Magic that grants the user the ability to graciously skate across any solid or fluid surface by channeling a constant flow of magic through their feet. This also increased the power and speed of the user's kicks. This was introduced through the organization's company front, PEACE, and is popular among young mages throughout Earthland. *'Arc of Space' **a powerful Lost Magic that allows the user to manipulate space, or the extent or room in three dimensions. Due to the rarity of this magic, not much is know about it, other than that it can maximize and minimize any given or created space, as well as the objects within. The user can also use this ability to teleport within the diameter of the space. This magic was discovered through an ancient book pertaining to it, and brought it back into existence, though not released to the public. *'52 Crossbones and Skulls' **a Magic that The SUN The SUN, or Superpowered Universal Novelty, is the "engine room" of the Isle of Nome. It is what keeps the entirety of the island afloat, and is kept under contant surveillance. Finance In order for the organization to gain a constant income of profit, they needed to have a front of some sort to obtain money for their research and goals. This is where PEACE comes in, a company created by Messiah to fund their organization. Currently, it is a multi-million company that is law-exempt due to its mass public support and wealth. Alliances While the number of alliances with unknown persons, they have allied themselves with other companies all around the Isle and Earthland as well as some not-so-savory groups; it is said that they have amassed large funding from these sources. Some of these alliances run as deep as two hundred years ago. Structure of Organization PEACE has three different braches that deal with different types of tasks and objectives given to them. Each branch is led by a chosen representative by the Messiah himself; then there is the second-in-command who replaces the commanders in times of absence. The Messiah gives orders to the commanders as well as objectives, the commanders fullfil these duties to the best of their ability, sometimes with the help of their comrades and subordinates and sometimes not. Magic and Technological Intellegence, Research, and Development Division This division deals with everything pertaining to magic, technology, and development. Most of this division consists of intellectual scientists and powerful mages, who work together in the name of the Messiah and knowledge, to rediscover ancient, forgotten magic, invent weapons and gadgets of all shapes and forms, and experiments on the breaking of the human body's limitations. Usually, the commander simply assigns them tasks to fulfull unless the Messiah intervenes and requests something himself. Members of the Magic and Technological Intelligence, Research, and Development Division are never seen to leave their lab nor set foot outside it besides the Commander and Second-in-Command. *'Commander': *'Second-in-Command': Hunter and Assassin Division This division specializes in bounties and assassinations. They are usually calld upon by the Messiah to eliminate a pest that does or may threaten the organization as a means to silently remove opposition. Many members are mages and inventors who emphasis all of their magic, tools, and techniques on stealth. They are mentally and emotionally conditioned so that during missions, they have no fear of being caught or pain from torture because these members are trained to easily dismiss pain and emotions as nothing. Missions are usually given to members of this division by either the Messiah himself if they reside on the island or by a member of the Spy and PEACE Public Affairs Division if operating outside the Isle of Nome. After a mission, sometimes members will freelance and chase after a bounty or two for some extra money in their pockets. *'Commander': *'Second-in-Command': Spy and PEACE Public Affairs Division This division deals with P.E.A.C.E.'s spy network across Earthland, as well as any dealings that P.E.A.C.E.'s front PEACE has publicly and/or privately. Many of the members consist of deceptively average-looking civilians and wandering mages who take up jobs at certain places in cities around Earthland and collect as much information before sending it straight to the Messiah for recognision. He also sends the members important information on quests that the Hunter and Assassin Division usually undergo. *'Commander': *'Second-in-Command': Trivia *This organization was slightly inspired by the Shadow Broker.